hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Yozora Housen
Yozora Housen is a girl that appeared recently in the manga, at around the same time as Luca Suirenji. Background and Personality Not much is known about Yozora's background as of yet. Yozora's personality is fluctuative as of now. She has been shown to be cold, rather flirtatious when conversing with Hayate, and emotional such as when she was bitter over Hayate destroying one of her robots. She is able to disguise her personality well, feigning ignorance when accused by Hayate of trying to attack him and Tama. Story Yozora first appears when Hayate surprises her in a park, accusing her of attacking Tama whom Hayate was escorting to the Violet Mansion. She accepts his apology for surprising her, and goes on to comment about his butler uniform, wondering if it is cosplay. She is surprised when she finds out that Hayate is in fact a butler. After a short conversation in which she learns his name, she leaves. Later, Yozora appears at the Violet Mansion, much to Hayate's surprise, looking for a place to stay. She flirts with Hayate, telling him that it was fate that they met, and then hugs him, much to the surprise of Nagi. After apologizing to Nagi for "stumbling" into Hayate's arms, she offers to compensate by giving Nagi a limited edition Gundam figure, and Nagi accepts. Hayate shows her around the rooms, and she discovers a cabinet full of figures, collected by Linn. She proceeds to flirt with Hayate again, saying that he was her spiritual partner sent from heaven, much to Nagi's chagrin. After claiming that Hayate and her were destined for each other, she is kicked out of the Violet Mansion by Nagi. Yozora later appears talking to an unknown person through a phone, assessing Hayate as a threat and asking the person to leave the situation to her. It is then that her name is revealed, Yozora Housen. A day before the doujinshi convention, Yozora appears again, talking to presumably the same person over the phone. She says that a photo of the 28th has emerged, and is in the possession of Hayate, as she tells the person that she will take care of it the next day. Yozora appears at the doujinshi convention, using a small crystal to summon two robots, and saying that she needs to obtain the photo of the 28th in Hayate's possession. Later, when one of the robots have been destroyed by Hayate, she picks up its remains, bitter that Hayate had destroyed a robot that she was quite proud of. Later, Yozora appears at the place where Luca directed Hayate to carry her to. She is surprised at their sudden appearance. While Luca is performing, Yozora appears backstage, wearing a mask. One of her robots attacks Hayate, throwing him onto the floor. Abilities Yozora is shown to be able to use magic, or at least have to capability to summon and control robots, probably made by herself. She summons the robots using a small crystal shard. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters